Big Eye
|jpname = 大王目玉 |jphira = だいおうめだま |phon = Daiō Medame |trans = Great King Eyeball |image = BigEye-LCYW-EN-R-1E.jpg |attribute = Dark |type = Fiend |type2 = Effect |level = 4 |atk = 1200 |def = 1000 |number = 16768387 |effect = Flip |lore = FLIP: Look at up to 5 cards from the top of your Deck, then return them to the top of the Deck in any order. |delore = FLIPP: Schau dir die 5 obersten Karten deines Decks an, ordne sie in der gewünschten Reihenfolge und lege sie wieder oben auf dein Deck zurück. |itlore = SCOPRI: Guarda le 5 carte in cima al tuo Deck e rimettile nell'ordine che preferisci in cima al tuo Deck. |ptlore = FLIP: Veja as 5 cartas do topo do seu Deck. Organize-as no topo do seu Deck na ordem desejada. |splore = Volteo: Mira las 5 cartas desde la parte de arriba tu Deck, colocalas en cualquier orden, y vuelvelas a poner en la parte de arriba del Deck. |jplore = リバース： のデッキの上からカードを５ まで し、 きな でデッキの上に す。 |chlore = 反转:查看自己的卡组最上面的5张卡，把这5张卡按自己的意愿顺序放回卡组最上面。 |edslore = FLIP: Draw 5 cards from the top of your Deck, arrange them in any order desired, and replace them on top of the Deck. |tsclore = A bizarre being that has eyes peering from all over its body. It uses the numerous eyes to hypnotize its foes. |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN152 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-EN017 - C) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-EN230 - R) |na_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-017 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-018 - C) |eu_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-E017 - C) |fr_sets = Métal Raiders (MRD-F017 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (DDJ-F018 - C) Collection Légendaire 3 : Le Monde de Yugi (LCYW-FR230 - R) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE152 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-G017 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-G018 - C) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-DE230 - R) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT152 - C) Predoni Metallici (PMT-I017 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (MIJ-I018 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 3: Il Mondo di Yugi (LCYW-IT230 - R) |pt_sets = Metal Raiders (PMT-P017 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (DIJ-P018 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP152 - C) Metal Raiders (PMT-S017 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (BIJ-S018 - C) Colección Legendaria 3: El Mundo de Yugi (LCYW-SP230 - R) |jp_sets = Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG - Beginner's Edition 1 (BE01-JP128 - C) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP152 - C) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-105 - C) 暗黒魔竜復活 (RB-17 - R) Vol.5 (C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR152 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-K017 - C) |eds_sets = Gate Guardian (Common) |gx1_sets = Effect Monsters (Common) Invitation to the Dark (Common) |gx02_sets = Flip the Picture (Common) |ntr_sets = Miracle of Nature (Common) |sdd_sets = Gate Guardian (Common) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2) (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 9 |action1 = Pick up a card |action2 = Changes Deck order |dordc = 27 |dornumber = 316 |anime_gx = 091 |database_id = 4177 }}